1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping and display cartons, and in particular, to such cartons which are specifically adapted for shipping and displaying plants and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous suggestions in the prior art for shipping containers which are specifically adapted to be modified at the container's destination, in order to allow the contents of the container to be displayed for sales purposes.
Dogliotti, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,639 discloses a display container which is adapted to permit a message contained on the outer face of the container to be placed in an upright position by folding the top wall of the container along a weakened line of the top wall, such that the forward flap of the top wall and a portion of the top wall itself are parallel with the back wall of the container. In the arrangement disclosed by Dogliotti, the forward flap of the top wall is inserted behind a rigid tray within the void defined by the container in order to rigidly hold the upright, folded top wall in place. Dogliotti also suggests sloping side walls and a small forward wall of the container, in order to allow greater viewing of the contents when the container is folded in the display position.
A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,169 issues to Brachman. Martin, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,659, and Lavere in U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,136, both disclose combination shipping and display cartons of interest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,354, Gregoire discloses a shipping and display carton for plants, in which the upper portion of the container is removed and thereafter serves as a base for display purposes.
A somewhat similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,934 to Pollack, et al.
Prior art arrangements such as those described above have several disadvantages. First, when the object is being shipped and displayed constitutes relatively heavy materials, such as filled flower pots, the structure of the containers have proven to be insubstantial. Further, containers of the type described above which employ only a single thickness of cardboard or similar material between the goods being shipped and the outside wall have failed to adequately prevent damage to the articles within the container.